Breaking Point
by Memories-fadee
Summary: Friendships are tested at Tree Hill High because Brooke hasn’t even told anyone one that she has a sister, let alone lost her.
1. My Last Breath

**Author: Silverr-Eagle**

**Title: Breaking Point**

**Category: One Tree Hill**

**Genre: Drama**

**Language: English**

**Music: The music for this story will be from the Evanescence CD Fallen.**

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own One Tree Hill. But I do own the plot. I do not own the music either.**

**Summary: Brooke and Haley are twin sisters and best friends. Brooke moves with her mom to Tree Hill. They stay best friends. One tragic night Haley dies. Brooke breaks down and friendships are tested at Tree Hill High because Brooke hasn't even told anyone one that she has a sister, let alone lost her. **

**Pairings: The story is mostly about friendships but pairings are Brucas and Peyton/Nathan. As much as I love Jeyton and Naley I can't include them because well Haley dies so she can't meet Nathan, and it's just easier without Jake.**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

**Hold on to me, love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
And I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me  
Can you feel me in your arms  
**

**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight

* * *

**

Haley and I aren't just twin sisters, we're best friends, and that's just how it's always been. We had a few close friends in out high school in Charlestown. Haley, Dana, Jess, Matt, Dave and I were inseparable.

We had another sister Taylor who was in college. We weren't close to her, she was never home. I don't even think she remembers that she has sisters. She's twenty and we're sixteen. She acts likes she's twenty-one and treats us like we're twelve. She gave us Barbies for Christmas last year. Barbies-what are we two? Anyway, who cares about Tay?

The worst day of our life was the day that our parents go a divorce. They had been fighting forever and we knew that it would happen sooner or late, but it was way sooner than we thought. As much as we fought to stay together, my dad gained custody of Haley and my mom of me. They stayed in Charlestown and we moved to Tree Hill. My mom and I get along pretty well, but I need Haley.

We bought a large white house, or should I say mansion. Any teen would think of it as a dream home, but for me it was too big. My moms company helped, but I was lonely without my sister. I went from sharing a small room, to having a large room to myself.

We called each other frequently and once we had our driver's licenses we went to see each other more often. It was still hard.

I made a few good friends in Tree Hill.

Peyton Sawyer was the best friend a girl could ask for. She was tall and skinny with curly blonde hair. She was the nicest person ever, but would stand up for anyone if someone was talking about them. She was with me on the cheerleading squad.

Nathan Scott is Peyton's boyfriend. He is one of the two stars of the basketball team. Although he's not the nicest person we still love him.

Then there's my boyfriend Lucas. He's Nathan's brother and the other star of the Ravens. He's such a sweet guy and always there… plus the fact that he's super hot.

I didn't tell any of them about Haley, I don't know why, I just never did. She was my secret friend and I liked it.

It's junior year now and I'm cheerleading captain and Haley and I are close as ever

* * *

**I'll miss the winter**  
**A world of fragile things**  
**Look for me in the white forest**  
**Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)**  
**I know you hear me**  
**I can taste it in your tears**

**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight**

**Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there

* * *

**

"So Brooke, movies tonight?" Lucas asked as he waited for me at my locker.

"Can't." I said closing the door and walking with Lucas to his car.

"And why not?"

"I have plans."

"With Peyton?" I shook my head. "Nathan?" I repeated my gesture. "Then who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Then why won't you tell me?" He asked, stopping at a red light. "Are you cheating on me?"

"No" I laughed. "Just some friends from my old school."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know."

We arrived at my house in silence. "Thanks for the ride Broody." I kissed him and headed to my house.

"Hey honey how was school?"

"Good mom."

"So do you want to go out to dinner later?"

"Can't, I'm meeting Haley remember."

"Oh yeah, have fun." I walked into my room and changed. I had to meet Haley in two and a half hours. I was finally satisfied in a black mini skirt and a white tank. I threw on some make-up and grabbed a purse as I dashed out to my silver beetle. I met no traffic going there and was at my old house in no time.

"Hi everyone." I said letting myself in the house. I gave my dad a hug before heading up to Haley's room.

She was sitting on her bed stuck in a book. "God, I swear you and Lucas are too alike sometimes." We laughed and I jumped on her kind size bed that we used to share to give her a hug. "Hey sis."

"Hi Brooke, I missed you."

"I missed you too. Ready to go?" I asked getting off her.

"Yeah. We're meeting the gang at Charlestown Diner."

"Great! Let's go!" I drove the car and we just talked about what was happening.

I parked and we exited the car, finding Jess with his arm around Dana and Matt standing next to Dave playing a small video game that they had there.

"HI GUYS!" I said and they all joined me in a group hug.

"How many?" The hostess asked.

"Six." Jess answered. We were seated and had ordered before we started talking.

"So you two are together?" I asked Jess and Dana raising an eyebrow. They nodded. "What happened to Steph and Lana, I liked them?"

"We broke up with them." Matt replied talking for both himself and Dave.

"What about you and Lucas?" Haley asked in a teasing way with a large smile.

"Still great as ever." I smiled and winked. They giggled as I sipped my diet coke.

"We have to meet him." Dana slurred playing absent mindedly with her straw as she spoke.

I laughed and they joined in. I looked out the window and squinted to get a look at the car that had just parked. I watched my friend and boyfriend exit and walking the diner.

"Here's your chance. For some strange reason they're here." Everyone turned around to look. "I'll make them come over. But if they ask, Hales over here is just my bestest friend, they don't know she's my sister, as I've said before." I smiled as I hugged her and kissed her head.

"Yo! Broody! Boy Toy! P Sawyer!" I called. They looked over and I waved. They walked over.

"Hey Brooke." Peyton and Nathan said.

"Hey Cheery." Lucas came over and kissed me.

"So he's Lucas?" Haley slipped. "He's hot." There was a chorus of laughter.

"Guys this is Lucas, Peyton and Nathan. And this is Dana, Jess, Dave, Matt and Haley."

A new chorus of hellos were heard and then the trio returned to their table.

"Brooke he's hot." Haley repeated.

"Lucas, yea I know." I said obviously.

"Well I meant Nathan, but Lucas too."

The rest of the night was great. All of them happy to have finally met my friends. I would have never guessed that that would be the last time I ever saw Haley alive.

_Next Morning_

I woke up knowing that I'd have to answer questions from my friends about last night, but I didn't care, it would be nice being able to talk about Haley.

As I discovered at lunch, I was correct. I didn't have a chance to answer their questions 'cause my cell phone had just wrong. Scanning the caller ID I saw it was Dana.

"Hey Dana. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I panicked.

"It's Haley." I froze. "She's been in a car accident. We've been trying to reach you all day. She didn't make it." The phone dropped from my hands.

I started to take off, but then realizing Lucas drove me to school and I needed his car keys I went back to them.

"Lucas, can I borrow your keys?"

"Yeah sure, here, is everything okay Brooke?" But I had already left for the hospital. She wasn't dead; I repeated to myself over and over, she wasn't.

Once I was there my dad showed me to her room, she was already dead, paler then possible, and she looked all smashed up. My mind racing with a million thoughts, but I knew I would wake up any second. This couldn't happen in real life. She's only sixteen, and she's my Haley.

* * *

**Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me  
As you fade to black  
**

**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight**

**Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured lightIt ends here tonight

* * *

**

**So what do you think? Should I continue or did it suck? **

**This song was called My Last Breath.**


	2. Bleed

**I am going to give you guys a warning now that I should have put in chapter 1. I suck at updating. I will update at various times, as much as I love to do it, I just don't. I might update twice a day, and then not update for a month and a half, but don't give up on me, 'cause I will update.**

**Wow 9 reviews! You guys rock, I love you all sooooooo much!**

**A/N: in chapter one I said that the music will be from Evanescence's cd Fallen. I lied. Loll. Or I changed my mind, yyea that one. The music will still be Evanescence just not from one CD. And from now on if you want to know the song's name, it's the chapter title.

* * *

**

**How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly  
I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself and turned away  
I must be dreaming**

**We all live, we all die  
That does not begin to justify you  
It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind**

**Not real life  
No, I must be dreaming

* * *

**

I didn't know why I was in school today. I had spent the weekend and the rest of Friday at the hospital, convincing myself that the sight in front of me wasn't real.

Mom had figured that I had had enough time to mourn without going anywhere, and forced me out of bed. I hadn't cried and I didn't plan to. She wasn't really dead anyway, so it would be a waste of tears… right?

I dressed in a black knee length skirt with a black sweater. Yea, not my usually style, but I wasn't feeling like my usual self.

"Heyy Brooke!" Peyton said catching up to me in the halls. I was hoping to avoid her, along with Lucas and Nathan. I just wanted to get through the day and get home. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Hey." I whispered out of the corner of my mouth.

"What's wrong, you've been so quite all day?" She asked worried.

"It's nothing," I lied. What was I supposed to say, "MY SISTER JUST DIED FOR GOD;S SAKE!" I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. All this anger was building up inside of me and I didn't even know it. It didn't matter because Haley wasn't dead.

* * *

**Help, I know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you, but spoken fears can come true**

**We all live, we all die  
That does not begin to justify you  
It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not real life  
No, I must be dreaming**

**We all live, we all die  
That does not begin to justify you  
It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not real life  
No, I must be dreaming

* * *

**

"Brooke, I'm your best friend, I know when something's wrong and I'm not going to take this BS from you. You can talk to me. I mean," her voice suddenly calmer, "If you can't talk to me, who can you talk to?"

"It's nothing Peyt,"

"Oh you did not just call me Peyt. Now I know something's wrong. I don't even think that you've ever called me Peyton, and you know how much I hate Peyt. Fess up."

She was probably expecting that I'd tell her that I don't know, I'm moving, Lucas and I broke up, I didn't get into cheerleading camp, or something stupid like that. Stuff that was my whole life last Friday morning. Well not my whole life, Haley was the biggest part of my life and she was gone now.

"It's nothing Peyton." I said with an edge, walking off. Like any good friend would, she followed.

"Brooke you can tell me."

"You wouldn't understand." I said stopping.

"Try me. I've dealt with every kind of crap, Heartache, Rejection, Hurt physical and mental, death." I froze. "Oh my God Brooke, who died?" She said in a low worried voice.

I walked off. She was right, she would understand, her mom had died. But I loved Haley more than anyone could ever love their mom.

She followed. "Brooke, it feel's better when you talk about it. I didn't talk about my mom for days, and it felt so good to tell someone. You can tell me."

I quickly ran out of the school and drove home.

* * *

**Not what it seems**  
**Not what you think**  
**I must be dreaming**  
**Just in my mind**  
**Not real life**  
**I must be dreaming****

* * *

**  
Peyton war right, if you can't tell your best friend, who can you tell? The only problem is that my best friend is the problem.

* * *

**So good update? Lemme know. Im not updating until I get atleast 5 reviews, that's my rules. p**


	3. Goodnight

I ran into my room as fast as I could and slammed my door closed. Slowly I slid down the other side of it burying my head in my hands as if about to cry. The only problem is that tears wouldn't come. My sister was dead, I needed to cry, I needed to scream, I needed for her to be alive, but none of those things came, not even at her funeral. All I could do was walk around like a zombie and convince myself this wasn't real, but I knew it was. I couldn't hide it anymore from myself. I can't stand school, people walking around going on their regular business, not affected all by Haley. And why should they? They didn't know her. They didn't love her as I did.

I looked around my room, I had always enjoyed it, tons of pictures of the Charlestown gang in groups and solo, plus tons of pics of the Tree Hill gang. There we're always three pictures that I liked the most, on the wall across from my bed I had two framed pictures of each of the gangs, but my overall favorite was the one right above my head, it was a huge framed, picture of Haley and me when we were ten. You could tell how much we loved each other just by the picture.

I walked up to my bed and kneeled on it, running my hands over the picture, a small smile coming over my face as I remembered the day it was taken.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HALEY AND BROOKE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." Everyone sung._

"_Hey how come her name was first?" Everyone laughed at my comment, but I didn't think it was funny, not until Haley hugged me from behind, "because I'm much more special than you." I laughed at her goofy voice as she said it. I turned to complete the hug._

"_Smile girls," Dad said. We both turned still in a hug, both with goofy little kid smiles and the camera took the picture. "And plus I photograph better than you." She joked. _

"_You better run." She got out of my tight grip and ran as I chased her, finally catching up to her as we fell into the birthday cake. I kissed a bit of whipped cream off her nose._

"_See you do love me."_

"_Yes I do, but I love whipped cream better." I used my finger to take some whipped cream off her cheek and then ate it._

It was the first thing that made me smile since her death. I didn't want to smile, I didn't deserve to smile not while the biggest part of my life wasn't there anymore. My fingers traced the bottom edge of the picture where Haley and I had each signed a corner, just incase we ever became famous, we wanted a copy of each others autographs so that we wouldn't want to forget the little people. We both had a copy of this photograph. I don't know what we were thinking, I could never forget my Haley-Bub.

Laying down on my bed I found three pieces of paper, my mail. "Cosmo girl, seventeen, letter." I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to read magazines, but I took a try and the letter, opening it broke my heart.

Dear Tigger,

Remember when mom and dad first got divorced and we couldn't drive, mom and dad never wanted to drive us to see each other because they didn't want to see each other we used to write letters to each other. I felt like writing one, even though I just saw you tonight. I wish you were back in Charlestown, we all really miss you. You miss so much, remember Mrs. Donahue, our science teacher from eighth grade, she's in the high school now, and she still picks on me and hits on Jess. It's just like old times, except we don't have you mocking her everyday at lunch. Okay now onto important stuff, I don't care if he has a girlfriend, but I want Nathan! He is so flipping HOTTT! Gosh now I sound like you. And Lucas, you told me he was hott, but you didn't say he was that hott. Still not close to Nathan. Damn those Scott guys got it going on. Peyton seemed really nice. It was kinda funny, us knowing all about them, and them not even knowing anything about us. I wish I could hang out with you and you're friends. But I know you want me all to yourself. Now I know this is short, but I gotta go, I love you Tigger more than anything.

Love always and forever,  
Your Haley

* * *

**Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning  
I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight  
And not goodbye  
We said goodnight  
And not goodbye**_

* * *

_

The page was splattered with the stinging tears that had escaped my eyes at her words.

* * *

**  
So did you like? I hope so, I have like a perfect chapter written out in my head, only problem is that it makes the story go way too fast. I know this chapter was short, and so was the song, but I thought I needed to put it in. Plus, there was a little Naley in it ;-)  
**


	4. Solitude

**Hii! Okay I'm giving you guys a third chance, 5 reviews isn't that much, its all I am asking for!

* * *

**

**How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me **

Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you

* * *

A soft knock appeared on my door later that night. I placed down the pictures of Haley that I had been looking through.

"Who's there?" I whispered.

"Brooke, it's me." I at once recognized the voice and allowed him in.

He joined me on the bed and silently placed his arms around me, he didn't need words to know what had happened. "I need her, why?" I cried into his chest. "Why wasn't it me. It happened when she was delivering this letter to me." I handed him the letter and watched his eyes scan it and then the famous Scott-Smirk appeared.

He let me cry in his arms for moments that felt like forever. I needed him, not Peyton, not my mom and not even my Charlestown friends, just him.

* * *

**How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me **

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true

* * *

"How did you know?" I asked after a while.

"When I saw you at school, you didn't look right so I called Jess, even though we aren't friends, we still talk every now and then.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

There was more silence, when all you could here were the sound of my muffled cries.

"I loved her too." He spoke. "When I lived in Charlestown, I know I picked on her, A-K-A I was a typical boy, I taunted her 'cause I liked her."

"I missed us being close, I know that you weren't friends with Haley, Dana, Jess and the rest of the gang, but I still loved you-in a friend kind of way."

"I remember that." He pointed to the picture above my bed.

"Our/Your tenth birthday party." We said simultaneously.

"You were there?" I asked in confusion. As you could tell Haley and him weren't even close to friends, so she never knew I hung out with him, okay she did, but she wasn't happy about it. She didn't mind thought that now I hung out with him in Tree Hill."

"I watched from Steve's house next door. One second theirs singing, then chasing, then cake-diving." We both let out a small giggle.

"Thank you once again, for not telling anyone about her, us you know being sisters." He nodded as if to say 'no problem.'

"When we saw her on Friday, she was so beautiful, so grown up and just beautiful, and incredibly hot, but," he laughed.

"Hey, you still have a girlfriend." I slapped his arm playfully. "This is the happiest moment I've had since," I said suddenly sad.

"I know Brooke, Its okay." I cried again, now that I had finally cried once, I couldn't stop all day. "I shouldn't be happy when she's gone. She can't be happy so why should I?"

"Because she wants to look down at the person she loves most and know that she's happy."

* * *

**Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night **

Your secret admirer  
Who could it be

Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me

* * *

"I'll never be happy without my big sis."

"I thought you were older."

"No, we lied. She didn't care about crap like that. I did. You know me."

We spent hours talking about Haley before he had to go.

"You gonna be okay B?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks." He kissed the top of my head and said goodbye.

"Bye." I whispered and he left the room.

* * *

**And Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you **

**Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true**

**

* * *

**

"So she really thought I was hot?" He stuck his head back in the door and joked.

I threw a pillow at his head. "Bye Nate."

* * *

**Bet you didn't expect this chapter, it kinda just came out of no where in my head. I figured ill try to get as close to Naley as possible by making Nathan like this with Brooke.**

**Please leave ideas cause I'm getting stuck. **

**5 reviews!**


End file.
